


You really want it?

by ColdSushi (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Tom, Don't mind me with these tags, M/M, Sub Tord, Tord isnt trans, but y'know, hes an omega, im bad at it, omega Tord, safety?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ColdSushi
Summary: Tord is in heat, and thinks he doesn't need help.





	You really want it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fic, so please have mercy.

Tom and Tord had been together for a while now.

Over the years, Tom had grown more compassionate, protective, and caring over Tord. Tord was his Omega, and his only. He made efforts to let that be known to any Alpha whom they crossed paths with. If the Alpha were to have so much of glanced at Tord the wrong way, Tom would have their head on a stake. Tord found it absolutely ludicrous the way Tom would act sometimes, but nevertheless charming. Tord needed a stong man to be overbearing of him. Tord wouldn't admit it to anyone of course, but he often found himself self indulging over Tom's behaviors, sometimes walking with a bit more ass in his step, or wearing tight and ridiculous clothing to catch the eyes of bystanders, just to have Tom pull him closer and shoot glares at them.

  


_Dignity was not something Tord had._  


  


It was early Autumn, when Tord's heat had rolled around. It wasn't something that he was necessarily looking forwards to, but it was the inevitable. 

Tom had come home from a gig at the bar across town one evening, to the smell of what could only be identified as the sweet and sticky odor of Carmel. Tom set down Susan, calling for Tord; worry clearly evident in his voice. He made his way upstairs, hearing soft moans and grunts that he knew a little too well. Tom opened the door to the room that he and Tord shared, finding his Omega with his legs spread on the bed, fingering his cunt.

Too caught up in the ecstasy he was feeling, Tord hadn't taken notice of Tom standing in the doorway. Deciding to leave Tord to his masturbating, he went back into the living room, plopping down onto the couch and trying to ignore the urge of marching back to their room and fucking Tord senseless. Tom licked his lips, wishing he could be in there with him, making him scream his name. Tom sighed, going into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

 

It was going to be a long week.

 

It wasn't as though Tom didn't want to breed with Tord. That was far away from the truth. Tord was just one of the most stubborn Omegas, that would think he could handle his heats by himself, only to come crawling to Tom, begging for sex. 

  


Tord had gone three days, staying in his room and masturbating. Tom tried bringing him food and water, but Tord wouldn't open the door, his only response being a shaky, 'Leave it at the door.' This hurt Tom, and he'd often ask Tord if he wanted his help, which always resulted in denial. Tom obeyed Tord's wishes, deciding he'd come to him when ready. Tom had decided to work late nights at the bar, leaving the entire house to Tord.  


  


It was day four, when - _as expected_ \- Tord stumbled down the stairs, practically sobbing as he begged Tom to take him.

 

_Tord looked pathetic._

 

His hair was a mess, his clothes were sticky with days worth of cum, and he could barely stand straight. Tom looked down at him, his face softening momentarily, before he ordered Tord to bathe himself. "I refuse to have sex with you, and you smell and look like that." Tord's face lit up, and he slowly made his way up the stairs, bathing and putting on a fresh set of clothes. For the first time in days, Tom went back to their room, which smelled of Tord's pheromones and fluids. Tom sighed, deciding he'd have to clean the room once Tord's heat had passed. He laid his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes and relaxing into the soft sheets. The bed shifted a bit, as Tord slowly climbed on, wearing one of Tom's iconic blue sweaters, that was overly large on him. Tom opened his eyes, sitting up and looking over at Tord.  


  


The Omega bit his bottom lip, his face a deep red as he looked at Tom, twirling the drawstrings of the sweater around his fingers. "Why so shy now, hm?" Tom said lowly, making his way to Tord and pulling him to sit between his legs. "What do you want me to do to you, baby boy?" Tom hummed into Tord's ear, Tom's voice and scent driving Tord to the edge. "I-I don't care- Just t-touch me." He whined, panting in anticipation as he waited for Tom to work his magic on him. Tom chuckled, sliding his hand up Tord's inner thigh, his palm already being met with Tord's precum. "Excited, are we? I bet you've been wanting this all week, hm baby boy?" Tom purred into Tord's ear. Tord whimpered as a response, squeezing his eyes closed as he wished Tom would hurry the fuck up and rip his cunt to shreds.  


  


Tom's fingers soon made their way to Tord's pussy, already making scissor motions in it and thrusting in and out. Tord's mouth hung open, his eyes rolling as he muttered swear words under his breath. Tom inserted a third finger, and Tord began to buck into his thrusting. "Mnm, yes Tom, ohh that's the spot!" Drool dribbled out of Tord's mouth, and he looked as though he were going to cum at any moment. Tord started to hyperventilate, his face growing a crimson red as his toes curled. Tom continued, his fingers pounding into Tord's cunt, Tord threw his head back, moaning loudly before Tom took out his fingers. Tord gave a whimper of disappointment, his pussy was throbbing, oozing his wetness onto the mattress.

 

"T-Tom...P-Please, Please, I need you..O-Oh!" Tord gave sweet and soft moans, rubbing his thighs together in hopes to finish himself off. Tom clicked his tongue, removing his pants and freeing his tent. Tord fell onto his side, panting heavily as he continued to beg for Tom to finish him off. Tom obliged, flipping Tord onto his stomach and raising his ass in the air. Slowly, Tom slid himself into Tord's pussy, Tord's lips continuing to swallow his length. Tord gave a lewd moan, already feeling Tom's precum drip over him and onto the bed. Starting at a slow pace, Tom began thrusting into Tord, already feeling a knot building up. Tom continued to pound into him, causing Tord to give sweet lewd moans. Tom bent over Tord, kissing and sucking his neck. "Ohh! T-Tom I'm gonna c-cum!" He grunted, whimpering pathetically. Tom felt his knot growing larger, and attempted to keep it back. Tord gripped the sheets, screaming and chanting Tom's name as he begged Tom to knot him. Tord wanted Tom to knot him..? Giving a sigh of relief, Tom's already swollen dick pressed more against Tord's walls. Tord's breathing hitched as his pupils dilated, signifying his orgasm. Tom released himself inside of Tord, his cock already beginning to soften from the pressure release of the knot and cum. He pulled out from Tord, watching as the Omega fell down, passing out from all the pleasure he just endured. Tom sighed, putting the blanket over himself and Tord, falling asleep alongside him.


End file.
